1. Field of the Invention
Portable tree platforms, tree climbing devices, and portable seats:
Class 43, Subclass 1 PA0 Class 108, Subclasses 96, 151-153 PA0 Class 182, Subclasses 20, 46, 61-63, 92, 100, 116, 120-122, 129, 133-136, 187-189, 221, 222 PA0 Class 248, Subclasses 49, 58, 65, 218.4, 219.1-219.4, 356.
2. Description of Prior Art
There are presently a wide variety of clambing devices for trees and poles which are commercially available. All of these devices are attached and/or supported about the tree or pole by means of straps, rods, bars, or a combination thereof. All of these devices have a number of disadvantages. Much of the prior art causes considerable damage to the tree to which they are attached due to the use of sharp blades or bark penetrating spikes affixed to the tree engaging edges. Another major disadvantage is the required manipulation of nuts, bolts, and/or knobs necessary to attach and remove these devices. Such manipulations are consistantly difficult, time consuming, and noisy. The major disadvantage is the inability of the prior art to easily adjust for tree taper as the user ascends and descends the tree or pole. This lack of adjustment causes vertical slippage of the tree engaging edges and causes these devices to tilt downward in a very unsafe manner. Another major disadvantage is that when using the prior art one must either climb a tree that has no limbs to the desired elevation or cut limbs out of the way. A further disadvantage is the lack of horizontal stability displayed by the prior art. The present invention provides a greatly improved tree climbing device which eleminates the previously mentioned disadvantages.